


play them like a ken doll

by captbarnes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Zuckerberg is one of the most well-renowned diagnosticians in the world. (House, M.D. AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	play them like a ken doll

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. c:

Dr. Mark Zuckerberg, M.D.

It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, all white letters on clear glass. They're temporary, he knows, because Albright would never put enough trust in him to give him any sort of permanency; but it makes him feel at home somehow. The office is bigger than his living room, which was by no decision of Albright or any of the rest of the hospital board members, but simply because he is one of the most well-renowned diagnosticians in the world, and he deserves some recognition. He gets consult calls from all over the globe - California, Brazil, Australia - and there are thirty files in a stack on his desk, eagerly awaiting his brilliant insight. He pushes the door open and walks into the room, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans and taking a long look around. It's so much more than he would have ever expected for himself, and yet it somehow feels strange. Empty, almost, like there's something missing.

"Mark. Lunch, are you coming?"

And then he hears a voice, and everything seems to fit together. Puzzle pieces fall into place, and with the opening of the glass door, the entire room seems to light up. He feels... complete. He feels like everything is truly and perpetually perfect. There's excitement in the air and a smirk on his lips that he can't seem to stifle, and he's still letting the atmosphere of the office (his office) sink in when he hears the voice again, and turns to look at his best friend in the entire world. 

"Okay, I know you're really excited to start bossing people around, but I'm starving. So, lunch. Are you coming or not?"

He's still smirking when he grabs his keys and wallet, even though he fully intends to make his friend pay. That's their relationship - he's Dr. Mark Zuckerberg, brilliant diagnostician with little regard for social pleasantries, and Dr. Eduardo Saverin is the lovable oncologist sidekick with a heart of gold and the complete inability to say "no", particularly when it comes to Mark. It's probably unhealthy, and it's certainly strange, but it works for them. Eduardo would disagree, but it definitely works for Mark, and whatever makes him happy makes Eduardo happy.

"Coming, coming," he assures, letting the glass door swing quietly shut behind him. "You're so impatient, Wardo. You should work on that."


End file.
